PTL 1 describes a starter that independently energizes a solenoid and a motor. The solenoid pushes a pinion gear toward a ring gear which is connected to the output shaft of an engine, and the motor imparts rotation to the pinion gear. Starters are generally configured to push a pinion gear from the initial position so as to engage with a ring gear, and are configured to rotate the pinion gear with a motor so as to rotate the ring gear, thereby starting the engine. In addition to this, according to the configuration described in PTL 1, the current supplied to the solenoid and the motor is adjusted to control pushing and rotation of the pinion gear.